


... да в полымя

by Melarissa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамси взял его на полу как собаку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... да в полымя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239823) by [veni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veni/pseuds/veni). 



Рамси взял его на полу как собаку.

Покрытое потом дородное тело Рамси с согнутой колесом спиной раз за разом врезалось в Вонючку подобно тарану; вот для чего существовал теперь Вонючка - отныне и вовеки веков. Теона содрали с него, как кожу, счистили, как шелуху. Рамси собрал его заново с нуля, отлил из некогда самоуверенного сына Железных Островов своего человечка, своего Вонючку.

Ебать его он начал позднее. Но в любом случае это было лучше, чем быть освежеванным; это занятие не грозило Вонючке потерей пальцев, никто не сдирал кожу с его плоти. Когда лорд Рамси бывал милостив, это даже могло показаться приятным. Доставляющим удовольствие. Теону бы никогда не понравилось такое - ощущение члена, глубоко погруженного в его тело, сокрушающий вес навалившегося на него мужчины, массивный и подавляющий. Подчинение во время акта было бы для него невыносимым. А вот Вонючка упивался этим.

_Вонючка, Вонючка, ненормальная сучка._

Вонючка кое-как удерживался на трясущихся руках. Он был явно истощен и чересчур ослабел, чтобы продержаться достаточно долго. Рамси был слишком большим и вбивался в него совершенно безжалостно. Однажды Вонючка не удержался и упал в процессе, утянув не ожидавшего подвоха Рамси за собой. Гнев его повелителя достиг вулканических размеров.

После этого Вонючка хромал целую неделю.

Рамси за его спиной громко заурчал. Одной рукой он пригвоздил их обоих к полу, с безжалостной силой стиснув пальцы Вонючки. Другой обхватил его хрупкий стан и принялся стимулировать член своего пленника грубыми рваными движениями.

\- Ты мой, Вонючка, - пропыхтел он.

Вонючка проглотил стон и покраснел.

\- Моя шлюшка-каракатица.

Рамси с силой вбивался в Вонючку, раздирая его с яростным пылом.

Вонючка пригнул голову еще ниже, коснувшись лбом холодного каменного пола. В Дредфорте всегда было зябко, однако Рамси Сноу - теперь Болтон, осторожнее - был неестественно горяч. Капли пота стекали с бровей Вонючки.

\- Ваш, - выдавил он, - полностью Ваш.

Рамси снизил обороты, и Вонючка почувствовал, как мужчина расслабляется. Время от времени слова Вонючки действовали на него именно так, и тогда его охватывал нездоровый трепет; он подавил усмешку, пока она не стала причиной его уничтожения. С его члена рука сдвинулась назад, и теперь обе ладони стискивали костлявые бедра Вонючки. Он ощутил его внутри себя - обильный выплеск горячего влажного семени своего повелителя. Рамси замер, не выходя из него. Вонючка трясся под ним, мучительно желая развязки.

Он ощутил, как Рамси выдохнул ему в ухо:

\- Двигайся, - пробормотал он. Вонючка буквально хребтом почувствовал его зубастую усмешку. – Мой хер внутри тебя – вот и все, что тебе нужно.

Он провел большим пальцем по возбужденному члену Вонючки, влажному от выделившегося предэякулята.

Ощутив, как Вонючка дрожит, он ухмыльнулся:

\- Какой же ты чертовски мокрый, Вонючка. Ну просто как выебанная баба. - Рамси хохотнул. - Ебаная шлюха, Вонючка. Уж я тебя залью до краев – в этом можешь не сомневаться.

Мучительно медленно Рамси снова толкнулся вперед. Вонючка был готов вот-вот взорваться, он чувствовал это. Пронизывающий до костей холод пола и удушающий жар позади него перегружали и без того истерзанную нервную систему. Вонючка напрягся, когда Рамси обхватил его эрегированный член, проявляя таким образом невероятную заботу. Его переполняли дурные предчувствия, однако спустя короткое время он все же полностью возбудился. Когда его пенис окончательно затвердел, Рамси внезапно прекратил всякие манипуляции с ним. Со скоростью атакующей гадюки он склонился и впился зубами в плечо Вонючки, прокусив его до крови. И, неспособный больше сдерживаться, Вонючка кончил.

Из места, где шея переходит в плечо, обильно текла кровь, беззвучно капая на пол. Вонючка завороженно пялился на набежавшую темную лужицу, отсвечивавшую алым на холодном каменном полу. Рамси резко вытащил свой член из него. Лишившись поддержки, Вонючка рухнул на пол грудой липкой обессиленной плоти.

_Вонючка, Вонючка, текущая сучка._


End file.
